Hide
Hide is the leader of a gang of self proclaimed "hooligans" in the Trickster anime. Physical Appearance Hide has medium length messy red hair with his fringe swept either side and kept out of his face. He has sharp green, somewhat slanted eyes underneath his thin red eyebrows. He wears a lighter colored red hoody covering a yellow collared shirt that he lets hang out from under his hoody, and navy blue jeans. When gearing up for combat he wore bulletproof black body armour, and purple gloves. When working he wore a standard grey uniform and cap. Personality Hide had a cheerful and upbeat personality. He was very sure of himself and a go getter. He developed an eye for an eye philosophy when carrying out his practical jokes, and when partaking in vigilante activities. He had a commitment to helping those he cared about. He displayed various views, justifying whatever option Hanasaki chose with “both sides are right, both sides are wrong.” He justified his deal trash unto trash motives stating that people can’t truly feel regret until they are put through some hell, and by a principle of following through on an action when it counts. Along with his chilled carefree attitude, he had a firm serious streak, crushing a glass underneath his foot, resolute that the someone in question was getting what they deserved and why should they take pity on bad people. Hide is also very insightful, able to read Hanasaki knowing that what he said to him had rung a bell with earlier experiences. He was excellent at understanding people and what made them tick. History Hide has spent time in juvenile detention. He also happens to have developed extensive fire arms training, including the effective use of flash grenades. Synopsis Hide meets Hanasaki when he informs him it was he who stuffed some litterers van full of trash bags as retribution. They both laugh and take an instant liking to one another and they go back to Hide’s place where they meet Furukawa. Hide covers himself with bullet proof armor and arms himself with an assault rifle. He and his hooligan gang mean to help capture a murderer to deliver him to the group who want him. He let’s Hansaki return to the other side of the conflict stating they won’t hate him either way, that they’re the same. He is directly responsible for rescuing the woman cornered by Nao by shooting the gun out of her hand then absconds with her. He tosses a flash grenade to successfully subdue a pursuing Nao. He drops the woman off, and the weapons before taking the initiatve to go collect Hanasaki at the Boy Detectives Club, under the pretext of getting everyone together to review the failed mission. He corrects Ryo’s suggestion that he organised the previous incident, instead merely volunteered to help out. He also defends Hanasaki from Ryo’s pointed accusations saying that Hanasaki pretty much had nothing to do with the whole thing. Whilst Ryo contemplates this, Hide and Hanasaki stare at one another and he says to come with him and his buddies, rather than stay in a defunct club with nothing left for him. Hanasaki takes his offer, and the lead out of the building to Hide’s protests about wanting to go first. With Hanasaki needed time to himself and ignoring all calls, Hide arrives at his house saying he's one of the renovators wanting to speak to him again. Hanasaki explains that he can’t just become one of his hooligans. Hide asks him if he is still upset about that case of which Hanasaki replies that nothing good comes of him taking action. Hide reassures him by reminding him of before, telling Hanasaki that it's fine, everyone messes up. Hide says if he has any missions to give him a call; he’ll be waiting, but right now he has things to do. He checks with Hanasaki to make sure he didn’t unintentionally come across as cold before waving goodbye to him and leaving out the bedroom window. Hide and Furukawa have succeeded in executing a plan, finding video evidence to reveal a fraud planting bugs at a restaurant and posting fake reviews to ruin the business. Through a telescope and binoculars they observe the man himself at his office as his work colleagues become aware of what he has done. He receives a call from Hanasaki and at once they drive to pick him up, excitedly calling his name as they draw near and take him to join Kobayashi and Ryo. Hide notices the tension between Hanasaki and Ryo and takes both their hands, to get them, mostly an uncooperative Ryo to resolve their differences, taking the lead to help look for Kobayashi’s memories at the abandoned fair ground. Wandering through the area Hide notes that everyone loves Kobayashi and asks to be let in on this love triangle too. In response to being told to shut up by Ryo, he instead cheerily undermines him by asking if Kobayashi wanted to join the hooligans along with Hanasaki, of which Hanasaki is impressed by this assertion. Hide even offers to throw in a super comfy pillow if he joins now. During this Hide does accidently let it slip that the Boy Detective club is done, of which Kobayashi was unaware. Whilst investigating a ruined house, Hide works alongside Ryo asking if he's found anything then takes an interest in a book he has. He compliments Ryo that he's smart before asking if Furukawa has found something. Hide is told by Furukawa that they fraud they had uncovered has had his personal info published online and wonders if they went to far. Hide answers that he got what he deserved and that it was one less person posting stupid stuff. Ever insightful, Hide asks if Kobayashi isn’t just going to say that the fraud should die rather than try and help. He turns to Hanasaki saying this isn’t what he told him to expect when Kobayashi decides he wants to help. Hide and Kurukawa both depart stating this is what the man deserved, as they leave to punish a factory for polluting the environment knowing that Kobayashi means to help the man. Hide walks through Hanasaki expecting him to move out the way before asking if they want to join them. When asked if he's actually going he replies he's always as serious as he can be, asking them what it's going to be. In response to their silence he says they can do what they want, Hide will walk his own path and leaves them to it to make the decision whether to help the fraudster who posted the slanderous reviews on the restaurant. Relationships Furukawa They had a close relationship, with friendly bickering and Furukawa taking part alongside with his plans, and driving him where Hide wanted to go. Hanasaki Hide takes an immediate liking to Hanasaki, with them both going back to meet the hooligans. He explained that Hanasaki was the same as them, having the same scent as they do, tapping Hanasaki’s chest saying he knows what he means. Birds of a feather, creatures that smell the same attract each other. He wanted Hanasaki to take part in their mission but offered to let him go when he found out Kobayashi and his friends were on the opposite side of the conflict in questions. No matter what option Hanasaki chose, Hide said to relax, whether with them or his other friends, he’d like him ether way and that he had to choose what was felt right. He went to gather Hanasaki right away when he needed help and overall was very friendly and supportive of him. Kobayashi Evidently, Hide and Hanasaki had discussed Kobayashi’s powers and he seemed fascinated by them. He advised Kobayashi to simply not remember the past if it was painful for him. Ryo Inoue Hide fostered a remedial relationship that had been strained between Ryo and Hanasaki, taking their hands to get them to make up for the mission. He dismissed Ryo’s possibly interpreted as stroppy tone, asking Ryo if he said something when they met again. He deflected Ryo’s pointed commands and effortlessly outmaneuvered him by inviting Kobayashi to join his hooligans along with Hanasaki. His carefree joyful leadership style was a contrast to Ryo’s at first somewhat stubborn, ineffective non-understanding one. In keeping with his supportive side, Hide also makes a good effort to befriend Ryo, working with him and complimenting him on his smarts. Gallery Main Article: Hide/Image Gallery Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters